


Farm

by Kink_Kitten



Series: Farm Life [1]
Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: Anal, F/F, Milking, Multi, Pet Play, Spanking, cum, outside, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: A trio of lovers play farm
Relationships: Goddess/Mistress/Puppy
Series: Farm Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620019
Kudos: 8





	Farm

3 people sat at a table bathed in light. They were eating breakfast, omelettes that Puppy had made for them. She still wore the apron and her collar. She ran a hand through her buzz cut as she ate, mindful of the wooden chair that made her bare butt and back cold. Her nipples poked through the thin apron, the mountain peaks of her large breasts. Truth be told, every bit of her was large. Her stomach, her hips, her breasts, her butt. She felt a little awkward at times, but her dommes did their best to prevent that.   
Right now, for instance, Mistress was wearing a cow bikini, with a cowbell attached to her collar. Her pink mohawk seemed almost incongruous with the rest of her, a pear shaped body with strong arms, thick thighs… Puppy shook herself before she got too lost in thought. Goddess had told her that her morning would be interesting, so she had to stay alert. Goddess was wearing overalls and a straw hat. She was the opposite of Puppy in many ways. Tiny in most ways, she was eating with her usual prim posture. She was also a dominant top. A very dominant top. Puppy felt her pussy grow wet, and she blushed gently. Goddess’s knife and fork were laid carefully on her plate, followed by Mistress. Puppy gathered up the plates. As she took Mistress’s plate, Mistress slapped her ass gently. Goddess gave her a look.  
“Remember the last time you did that Cow?” she asked with a hint of threat in her voice. Mistress wiggled slightly in her chair, and didn’t slap Puppy’s ass again. The plates were deposited safely in the sink, and Puppy removed her apron. Instantly, Mistress was feeling her up, rubbing the curve of her hip, toying with her nipple, and kissing her neck gently. Puppy moaned and leaned into the touch. She could feel Mistress’s cock poking her through the thin material of the bikini. Suddenly, Mistress was gone. She turned to see her over Goddess’s knee, being spanked hard enough to leave handprints. Puppy got wetter. If there’s one thing she liked more than obeying her dommes, it was watching Mistress get punished for not obeying Goddess. Eventually, Mistress was let up. She rubbed her butt gently. Goddess rose, and snapped her fingers. She walked through the house to their secluded yard. There, she turned to face Puppy and Mistress, who had followed her.   
“Let’s play farm,” she said with a smirk. Puppy tilted her head, and Mistress rolled her eyes. “The first task of the day is… milking.” Mistress got on her hands and knees and gave a moo. Goddess leered. “Puppy, fetch the box under our bed.” Puppy hurried to obey. When she returned, she found Mistress naked but for her collar. Puppy deposited the box at Goddess’s feet.  
“Good girl,” Goddess scratched under Puppy’s chin, and she flushed and wiggled happily. Then Goddess opened the box to reveal what looked to be a see through pocket-pussy that was attached to a small tube. She then placed it over Mistress’s cock, and led the tube into a bowl. Goddess slapped Mistress’s ass lightly, and said to Puppy, “Give Mistress something to feed on while I milk her.” Puppy went and lay down in front of Mistress, under her face. She spread her legs, and Mistress dove in. She lapped gently at Puppy’s clit, before moaning suddenly. Puppy looked up to see Goddess mounting Mistress, her hips moving slowly and deliberately. Mistress dripped into the bowl as she ate Puppy well. Puppy moaned loudly, and squeezed her thighs around Mistress’s face gently. Mistress tongued Puppy, scraping her insides and spelling out “Puppy” inside her while Puppy let the countryside know how good it felt. Goddess sped up, pushing Mistress into Puppy and jerking her a little with the pocket pussy. Mistress groaned deep in Puppy’s pussy and spurted, filling the bowl quite a bit, but definitely short of all the way. Goddess did not stop, and she did not cum. Mistress worked Puppy’s pussy sloppily, distractedly, but eventually, Puppy came, clenching her face tight and screaming. Goddess drew another orgasm from Mistress, then another. The bowl steadily filled to the brim. Goddess pulled out of Mistress, and she collapsed on her side. The bowl didn’t spill a drop Goddess walked over to Puppy, heedless of Mistress snoozing away on the grass.  
“Drink your milk Puppy. Drink it like the dog you are,” Puppy crawled over and began lapping at the bowl. It tasted an odd combination of minty and salty. Puppy was left alone until the bowl emptied. Then, she felt a hand in her hair, pulling her head back. She was lead so her pussy was over Mistress’s sleeping face, and her face was looking down at Mistress’s limp cock.  
“You’re gonna make me cum Puppy. I’m gonna fill your slutty pussy to the brim, and it’s gonna drip all over Mistress. And if she wakes up, she’ll clean out your pussy. Otherwise, my cum will stay in you all day. Understood?”   
“Yes Goddess,” Puppy whimpered. She wasn’t sure which outcome she was hoping for. Goddess thrust into Puppy to the hilt, and she squeaked. Goddess was mostly small, but her cock was definitely not. The pace was blistering. Puppy whimpered, cumming again, and again, and again, squirting all over Goddess’s cock and Mistress’s sleeping face. But Goddess kept going, making Puppy drop onto Mistress, Goddess’s cock now brushing Mistress’s nose on every thrust. Puppy lay there, panting onto Mistress’s cock and squirting onto Goddess’s. Suddenly though, Goddess gripped her hair tighter and stuffed her cock in Puppy to the hilt. Puppy came one last time, too tired to scream, as she felt Goddess shoot load after load of cum deep into her. They lay there together, Puppy on top of Mistress, Goddess on top of Puppy, cum dripping onto Mistress’s sleeping face. And all felt right with the world.


End file.
